This invention relates to flashlights, and in particular relates to flashlights which can also be used in emergency situations such as when lost in a wooded area.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.